It has become commonplace to deploy combinations of computing devices to provide various server functions accessible by a network. One or more of such computing devices may further provide multiple virtual machine (VM) environments within to simulate the presence of an ever greater quantity of computing devices. Such complex installations may be used to support the execution of multiple applications to provide a variety of server functions, and/or to improve performance and responsiveness of one or more server functions by executing multiple instances of the same application in parallel.